Love Manual
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Uryuu membetulkan kacamatanya, ia mulai gugup. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa bicara dengan seorang putri ilmuwan mengenai cinta, tak ubahnya seperti berbicara dengan seorang anak sekolah dasar. IshiNemu. Mind to RnR?


Uryuu Ishida/Nemu Kurotsuchi. Kata-kata yang di-_italic_ berarti itu adalah bagian dari _program_-nya Nemu. Ini buat **kamu** yang suka sama IshiNemu. Semoga suka, ya! ^^

_Please enjoy this fic, minna!_

* * *

_**Rasa hangat ketika kedua tubuh bertemu, rasa lengkap ketika dua jiwa mendekat, rasa rindu yang tuntas ketika kedua pasang mata menatap.  
**_**(Rectoverso © Dee)**

* * *

_**System programmed…**_

_Maximum defense.  
Maximum offense.  
High body system.  
Costume appeal._

_**40% completed.**_

_Automatic control system deleted.  
Manual control system successfully uploaded._

…

_Manual control system deleted.  
Configured control system successfully uploaded._

_**80% completed.**_

_Please wait…_

* * *

**An Uryuu/Nemu fanfiction  
Alternate Reality**

**-#-**

**Love Manual  
[**_**Love system accepted…**_**]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

_Nemu Kurotsuchi. Shinigami. _Fukutaichou_ dari Mayuri Kurotsuchi, divisi dua belas._

_Sopan, polos, pemalu, patuh. Sifatnya seperti wanita, tapi tenaganya lebih kuat dari pria normal._

Sempurna.

Jari-jari kurus dan pucat milik Mayuri Kurotsuchi menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_ komputernya. _Keyboard_ yang lebih mirip seperti tuts piano itu menyala bergantian, memancarkan cahaya berwarna kehijauan redup selain cahaya dari monitor yang sangat terang.

Sejak lima menit yang lalu, Mayuri tidak henti-hentinya memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya sambil menggumamkan kata _sempurna_ berulang kali seperti mantra. Sejak lima menit yang lalu, matanya terus-terusan berusaha menatap layar komputer dan melirik tabung berukuran cukup besar; yang berisi air berwarna kehijauan dan _gigai_ berbentuk wanita cantik berambut keunguan, tubuh ramping dengan lekuk sempurna, kulit seputih porselen, jemari lentik, dan ukuran buah dada yang cukup besar. Dambaan para pria. Kalau saja Mayuri punya mata ketiga, mungkin ia tidak perlu repot-repot bulak balik memandangi layar dan melirik tabung itu.

Puas. Tentu saja. Ini adalah maha-karya yang hampir berhasil dibuat olehnya. Perpaduan antara _gigai_ dan _konpaku_, dengan sistem otak yang dapat diatur seperti robot, dan segala karakternya bisa diatur sesuai kehendak hatinya.

Setelah Kisuke Urahara diusir karena dituduh melakukan hollowfikasi terhadap beberapa _taichou _dan _fukutaichou_—bahkan _fukutaichou_-nya sendiri, belum ada yang bisa mengerti bagaimana cara Mayuri bekerja. Otaknya memang brilian, tapi emosinya sangat tidak bisa terkontrol; temperamental dan tidak dapat diprediksi.

Maka kini, ia menciptakan sendiri orang yang ia anggap _pantas_ untuk menjadi bawahannya. Tanpa emosi berlebih, tidak cengeng, tidak banyak bicara dan menuntut, serta penurut.

Sempurna.

Di dalam laboratorium pribadi miliknya—dengan satu tabung berisi gigai bawahannya, dua-tiga tabung besar kosong berjejer, meja-meja berisi kertas-kertas, meja lainnya berisi alat-alat laboratorium, sebuah komputer dengan tiga layar besar, dan tidak lupa sebuah tempat tidur dingin dengan lampu sorot besar—Mayuri menunggu hingga calon _fukutaichou_-nya selesai ia buat.

* * *

_All personality accepted.  
You have decided to not added __**love**__ function._

_Would you like to continue?  
Yes / No_

…

_Proceed…_

_98% completed_!

_Your device is ready to use._

* * *

Di dalam otak seorang Nemu Kurotsuchi terpatri prinsip kuat bahwa sampai mati ia harus melindungi ayah sekaligus atasannya; Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Tubuhnya ada untuk bertarung demi Mayuri, raganya siap untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan sampai mati. Ah… Nemu hanya mengerti bahwa kematian oleh orang lain selain Mayuri berarti kegagalan untuknya.

Maka kini, ketika dihadapkan bahwa dirinya tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa bersandar di dinding sambil menonton pertempuran antara sang _taichou_ dengan seorang _quincy_, sistem di otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera bangun atau ia gagal. Tapi ia tidak sanggup. Jemari lentiknya bergetar hebat, sementara dari sudut bibirnya terus mengeluarkan darah.

Ditatapnya langit malam itu; gelap. Tidak ada rembulan, hanya bintang-bintang yang ikut menyaksikan pertempuran Mayuri dengan pemuda bernama Uryuu Ishida—cucu dari Souken Ishida, seorang _quincy_ yang pernah ia periksa tubuhnya bersama sang kapten.

_Body was unable to fight._

_Other scenario has been added to memory._

_BLAR!_

Suara ledakan cukup untuk membuat Nemu menoleh. Dilihatnya _quincy _tadi mencoba untuk menggunakan kemampuan terkuatnya; setidaknya itu yang dimengerti olehnya. Satu hal yang kini bisa ia simpulkan dan harus ia ingat dengan pasti: jangan pernah meremehkan Mayuri atau dirinya akan dilukai lagi dengan Ashisogi Jizou milik Mayuri seperti sekarang.

Di awal pertempuran Nemu diminta untuk melawan _quincy_ itu hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada perintah untuk melindungi Mayuri walau _taichou_-nya itu dalam keadaan bahaya. Tapi nalurinya ternyata membuat Nemu melakukan yang tidak seharusnya; ber-_shunpo_ agar Mayuri tidak terkena anak panah dari busur Uryuu.

Nemu melanggar perintah. Setelah ini, ia harus lebih patuh.

_BLAR! BLAR!_

Ledakan lainnya setelah _quincy_ tadi melepaskan dua buah anak panah dari busurnya. Tepat mengenai Mayuri dan membuat _taichou_-nya itu terpaksa melarikan diri dengan merubah bentuk dirinya yang _massive_ menjadi _liquid_. Kesimpulan: sang _taichou _terdesak. Pertempuran berakhir seri karena kedua belah pihak sama-sama kehilangan kemampuan untuk bertarung hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Quincy_ itu berjalan mendekati dirinya, perlahan-lahan semakin dekat. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan bercak-bercak hitam racun tertoreh di beberapa bagian tubuhnya—leher, tangan, rahang. Nemu menatapnya tanpa ekpresi sementara Uryuu menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Terima kasih untuk tidak membunuh Mayuri-sama, _Quincy_-san," ucapnya memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya meleset," ujarnya dengan suara parau, nyaris seperti tercekat karena racun yang sudah menjalari tubuhnya.

Nemu memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi, "Di balik lambang _fukutaichou_ di lengan kiri saya… ada penawar racun," ujarnya kemudian.

Sepasang iris biru milik Uryuu Ishida membulat sempurna. Dibukanya pengikat lambang wakil yang ada di lengan kiri gadis itu. Benar. Ada sebuah botol besi berukuran kecil di sana.

"Kau duluan saja," tawar Uryuu setelah membuka tutup botol dari penawar racun itu.

"Tidak. Darah saya sama dengan Mayuri-sama, saya tidak akan mati hanya karena racun ini."

_Racun dalam Ashisogi Jizou dibuat berdasarkan batas kemampuan imun racun Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Mayuri sebenarnya tidak pernah melakukan pembedahan terhadap tubuh Souken Ishida._ Cukup sampai di otak saja, tidak perlu keluar melalui bibir. Sistem dalam otak Nemu memerintahkan begitu ketika Uryuu menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Ia harus mencari cara agar sang _quincy_ mau percaya padanya.

"Kalau Anda pikir ini adalah jebakan, Anda boleh memasukkan penawar itu ke dalam mulut saya sekarang," ujar Nemu akhirnya.

Tatapan mata Uryuu melunak, "Tidak. Tidak ada gunanya menjebak orang yang akan mati karena racun," ucap pemuda itu akhirnya, sambil meminum penawar racun yang ada di tangannya.

Nemu tersenyum tipis, "Setidaknya penawar itu… saya berikan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena Anda tidak membunuh Mayuri-sama."

Hening.

Uryuu membetulkan kacamatanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah ayah seperti itu lebih baik tidak pernah ada?"

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu belum ada dalam memori Nemu. Ia tidak mengerti akan kasih sayang, apalagi cinta seorang ayah. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa dirinya memiliki hubungan darah dengan Mayuri karena pria itu adalah penciptanya. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Mayuri Kurotsuchi karena begitulah yang ada di dalam memorinya.

"Saya tidak mengerti. Tapi saat tahu beliau masih hidup, saya sedikit lega," Nemu menundukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa detik Uryuu memandangi Nemu Kurotsuchi—seorang gadis berambut keunguan dengan sepasang iris berwarna hijau. Parasnya cantik dan lekuk tubuhnya proporsional dibalut dalam seragam shinigaminya. Uryuu tidak pernah melihat pengorbanan dan loyalitas yang lebih dalam daripada ini.

Nemu memandang sang ayah tak ubahnya seperti dewa.

* * *

_System error analyzed…  
No trouble has been found._

_Continue?  
Yes / No_

…

_Proceed…_

* * *

"_Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah ayah seperti itu lebih baik tidak pernah ada?"_

Nemu tidak mungkin meragukan eksistensi Mayuri Kurotsuchi dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja sangat penting untuk tetap berada di dekat sang ayah. Ia tidak pernah merasa terkekang atau terbebani dengan segala perlakuan Mayuri terhadapnya. Sistem di otaknya hanya tahu bahwa setiap melihatnya, tatapan mata Mayuri adalah tatapan percaya; setiap berucap, kata-kata Mayuri adalah hal yang membuatnya kuat; dan hanya tangan Mayuri-lah yang berhak memodifikasi tubuhnya.

Mungkin kadang mata itu memicing tajam tak suka, kadang bibir itu mengucap kasar, dan kadang tangan itu berlaku kasar. Tapi sistem dalam otak Nemu belum menanamkan cara untuk melawan—dan sepertinya Mayuri tidak akan pernah menanamkan hal itu.

Dan kini, ia bertemu lagi dengan _quincy _itu. _Quincy_ yang sempat membuat pikirannya kacau hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan yang hingga kini tidak berani ia tanyakan lagi pada siapapun, walau ia terus mencari jawabnya.

Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. Tempat Orihime Inoue diculik. Teman-temannya tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Baik Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, maupun Uryuu Ishida ikut ambil andil bekerja sama menyelamatkan _bagian_ dari mereka.

Tapi siapa yang tahu ternyata Uryuu harus melawan musuh yang lebih membutuhkan kekuatan otak daripada otot?

Adalah Szayel Aporro Granz, espada yang berhasil membuat Uryuu Ishida mati kutu hingga akhirnya Mayuri dan Nemu hadir untuk _menyelamatkan_ _quincy _itu dan Renji Abarai yang bersamanya. Nemu sendiri lagi-lagi hanya dapat menjadi penonton saja setelah kemampuannya untuk bertarung dilemahkan oleh Szayel.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! LEPASKAN!"

Usai pertempuran yang hanya berlangsung beberapa menit itu, Uryuu kini kembali tidak berkutik setelah Nemu memeganginya kuat-kuat agar mau diam.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah mau mengobatimu," ujar Mayuri.

"TIDAK! JANGAN BERPIKIR AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU!" bentak Uryuu.

"Tolong jangan bergerak, _Quincy-san_," Nemu refleks mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan saat Uryuu sama sekali tidak mau diam.

"HUWWAAA!"

* * *

_System error has been found.  
Uncontrollable heart beating._

* * *

"Saya minta maaf."

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Nemu tatkala Uryuu tersadar setelah dirinya _diobati_ oleh _taichou_-nya.

Helaan nafas.

"Bukan salahmu," Uryuu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat ia merasa bahwa wajahnya telah memanas.

Hening lagi.

Mayuri masih sibuk di dalam ruang penyimpanan bahan penelitian milik Szayel, sementara Nemu diminta keluar tadi karena sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Gadis beriris hijau itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Uryuu terlelap; hanya beberapa meter dari ruang penyimpanan itu.

"Saya ingin bertanya satu hal."

Uryuu mengerjapkan mata dan mencoba untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Gadis shinigami itu menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa seorang ayah… Anda anggap lebih baik tidak ada?"

Uryuu nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Nemu. Topik itu sudah lama sekali ia kemukakan, dan gadis itu masih mengingatnya hingga kini. Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, Uryuu mulai menyusun kata demi kata di dalam otaknya.

"Karena ia telah melakukan hal kasar terhadapmu, kan? Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan cintanya sebagai ayah."

"Cinta?"

Mayuri tidak lupa memasukkan cinta dalam memori Nemu, tapi ilmuwan itu sengaja tidak melakukannya. Baginya cinta itu bukanlah suatu hal yang penting untuk dipikirkan dalam sebuah pertarungan dan penelitian.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta?"

Nemu menggeleng.

Uryuu membetulkan kacamatanya, ia mulai gugup. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa bicara dengan seorang putri ilmuwan mengenai cinta, tak ubahnya seperti berbicara dengan seorang anak sekolah dasar.

"Cinta itu adalah kasih sayang, perhatian, sesuatu yang kau dapatkan ketika kau mulai peduli pada orang lain dan bertekad untuk melindunginya."

"Cinta…" Nemu membeo, dipandanginya lamat-lamat wajah Uryuu—pria yang baru saja mengajarinya hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia dengar.

_New knowledge has been updated.  
New function need to be reviewed._

"Y-Ya, itu cinta. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Mungkin akan lebih mengerti jika ada teori dan buku mengenai itu. Saya akan mencoba untuk mencari dan mempelajarinya."

Uryuu tersenyum geli mendengar celoteh polos dari gadis itu. Dilihatnya gadis itu penuh arti, kemudian tangannya bergerak menepuk puncak kepala Nemu. Gadis ini tak ubahnya seperti robot dalam balutan tubuh manusia.

"Tidak ada teori mengenai itu, Kurotsuchi-san. kau tidak akan menemukannya."

"Jadi? Apa Anda akan mengajarinya kepada saya?"

"Yah…" Uryuu berpikir sejenak, "sebisaku?"

"NEMU! NEMU!" suara serak khas Mayuri yang memanggil menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Nemu dengan sigap bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Terima kasih, _Quincy_-san," ujar Nemu sebelum melompat menuruni bebatuan besar.

Gadis itu telah diajari bagaimana bertahan ketika diserang, melawan ketika terdesak, mengucapkan terima kasih setelah ditolong, memohon ketika menginginkan, dan masih banyak hal lain lagi. Ia hanya tidak pernah diajari satu hal; **cinta**.

* * *

_New function need to be reviewed.  
__**Love**__ function has been learned._

_Do you want to continue?  
Yes / No_

…

_No configuration has been changed._

* * *

Janji belum ditepati tapi raga yang telah dijanjikan akan diajarkan mengenai cinta oleh Uryuu kini tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur divisi dua belas. Tiga menit yang lalu, Mayuri Kurotsuchi mengabarkan bahwa ia harus menghapus beberapa data yang ada dalam diri Nemu karena dianggapnya tidak penting dan mengganggu.

Tubuh langsing gadis itu masih penuh luka—yang ditorehkan oleh klan _quincy_; klannya. Kalau ada penyesalan yang datang lebih dulu, mungkin Uryuu tidak akan membela klannya dan memilih untuk melawan Juha Bach, bekerja sama dengan para shinigami. Kalau ada penyesalan yang tidak terlambat, mungkin seharusnya Uryuu berada di garis yang sama dengan Nemu dan bukannya berseberangan.

Harusnya Uryuu tidak meragukan kemampuan divisi nol. Kalau saja ada sedikit kepercayaan yang terbesit di benaknya, ia takkan berpura-pura untuk berada di pihak Juha Bach demi menjatuhkan dan mencari kelemahan pemimpin tertinggi para _quincy _itu. Nyatanya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, dan Byakuya untuk mengalahkan pria itu. Karakternya sebagai seorang antagonis tidak lebih dari _percuma_.

Kini, saat ia diizinkan untuk menengok Nemu yang tidak sengaja terlibat dalam perang tanpa dicaci maki oleh Mayuri, ia anggap semua ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Keajaiban.

Benar. Uryuu kali ini membuang jauh-jauh akal sehat dan logikanya. Ia mencoba percaya pada sebuah keajaiban bahwa memori Nemu tentang cinta tidak pernah dihapus oleh Mayuri.

"U-uhh…"

"Kurotsuchi-san?"

"Ng?" Nemu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bingung.

"Ah ya, tadi _taichou_-mu sudah mengizinkanku masuk."

"Untuk apa?"

"E-Entahlah. H-Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, mungkin?" Uryuu menjawab dengan keraguan; ia bukanlah tipe pria yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak memiliki alasan.

Nemu mengerjapkan matanya lagi, kali ini ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mendapati jemari Uryuu ada di antara jemarinya. Gadis itu memandang Uryuu bingung yang disambut reaksi kaget dari Uryuu yang langsung menarik tangannya.

"M-Maaf!"

Nemu hanya memandanginya dengan datar, kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, _Quincy_-san."

Hening.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Uryuu akhirnya.

Nemu mengangguk, "Bagaimana dengan Anda… dan teman-teman Anda?"

"Semua baik-baik saja."

"Oh."

Hening lagi.

Tak ada suara yang merambat di udara, hanya Uryuu yang membetulkan kacamatanya dan Nemu yang mulai mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah kelihatan sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Apa itu… cinta?" Nemu membuka suara kali ini, yang disambut ekspresi bingung dari Uryuu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Anda peduli pada saya. Apa itu cinta, seperti yang Anda bilang di Las Noches?" tanya Nemu penasaran.

Wajah Uryuu tampak lega untuk beberapa saat, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menggenggam kembali tangan Nemu—yang membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Mungkin saja itu cinta… karena aku tak pernah merasa begitu takutnya kehilangan orang lain."

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, lalu membawa tangan Uryuu yang menggenggamnya tadi ke arah dadanya. Membiarkan pria itu mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana; detak jantung yang tidak beraturan.

"Lalu ini apa?"

"Kau… berdebar?"

Nemu mengangguk, "Tidak bisa dikontrol olehku sendiri."

Uryuu tertawa kecil sebelum menepuk lembut puncak kepala Nemu. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik tangannya lagi dan tersenyum.

"Apa saya boleh membuat sendiri buku tentang cinta? Mungkin hanya catatan kecil?"

"Setelah kau pulih," ujar Uryuu, "dan setelah kau dapat memanggilku Uryuu."

"U…ryu?"

Terasa aneh di lidah Nemu, namun gadis itu hanya ingin mengerti apa itu cinta—salah satu memori yang tidak sempat di masukkan Mayuri ke dalam dirinya. Gadis itu hanya ingin merasakan apa itu cinta.

* * *

_**Love**__ function has been added automatically._

_Do you want to continue?  
Yes / No_

…

_Proceed…_

_100% completed_!

_Your device is now complete._

* * *

**[15/12/2013 | 00:01]  
—おわり—  
[2505 words – story only]**

* * *

**#curhat**: Nggak tau sci-fi-nya di mana. Hahahaha… maaf ya Cha nggak sempat _proof-read_, jadi minta tolong banget kalo ada yang lihat kesalahan dalam fic ini, bisa diberitahu sama Cha. Hehehe…

Kepikiran buat fic ini karena akhirnya nggak ada kerjaan di malam hari, padahal biasanya dipusingin banget sama tugas, tugas, tugaaaaaas melulu. Hiks.

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
